


The Sound of Rain

by beanthebabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheating, Everyone is sad and gay bye, Modern AU, Multi, Sad lance, Smut, sad shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanthebabe/pseuds/beanthebabe
Summary: Lance is suspicious and thinks Shiro is cheating on him.





	1. Suspicion

Lance let out a shaky breath.

He had been with his boyfriend Shiro for 2 years and everything had been great, sure they had their fights but they were happy.

It had all started when Shiro started going into the other room to take his phone calls.

At first Lance thought it had just been work, since Shiro was chief of police it made since he would need to do so for special cases.

Then it started happening more often and Shiro would leave the room to answer it every damn time.

Enough was enough, Lance got up and carefully walked over to look around the wall and listen.

"I told you not to call me past 10, Lance is here."

Then he hung up.

Lance quickly went back and sat down at the table.

"Sorry about that babe, it was just work."

Lance forced a smile on to his face.

"Oh, it's fine, I'm gonna start getting ready for bed.”

He promptly got up and walked into the bathroom putting on his music and grabbing his phone. 

 

**Group: Green Goblin, Ray Of Fucking Sunshine**

**Daddy Long Legz: guys** **emergency brunch asap!!!!**

 

**Ray Of Fucking Sunshine: I can do tomorrow but why what's up??**

 

**Daddy Long Legz: i'll explain tomorrow, pidge you alive?**

 

**Green Goblin: i can do lunch at 2**

 

**Ray Of Fucking Sunshine: That's ok with me.**

 

**Daddy Long Legz: ok see you guys at 2**

 

Lance finished his routine and walked out of the bathroom into his and Shiro's bedroom.

He could hear Shiro in the kitchen talking on his phone.

"Nope we're just gonna go to sleep and worry about this tomorrow."

Lance murmured to himself as he climbed into bed putting on his sleeping mask and headphones.

He put on the sound of rain and he drifted into sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance woke up to an empty bed.

He frowned as he put his sleeping mask and headphones on the nightstand and walked into the kitchen.

He looked at the clock, 12:56 PM.

He gasped and ran back into the bedroom running over to the closet.

He looked through all the clothes until he settled on a baggy light blue sweatshirt with ripped skinny jeans and checkered vans.

He ran into the bathroom to do his face routine, brush his teeth and fix his hair.

He was about to run back out to grab his wallet before he saw his necklace.

How could he forget it, he wore it everyday. It had been a gift from Shiro from their first Christmas as a couple.

He sighed before putting it on, it was a gold chain with a gold shell with a little pearl in it.

Shiro knew how much he loved the ocean, besides that's where they had met.

When he had been at the beach with his friends and Keith had invited his older brother. It was basically love at first sight.

Lance frowned again, how did they get into this situation? Shiro was barely home and probably cheating on him.

Lance shook his head at the thought.

He walked out of the bathroom grabbing his wallet, phone and charger.

Then he walked into the kitchen pouring cat food into the food bowl labeled Blue.

"Okay Blue, I'm going out, I'll be back later."

A meow came from the living room.

"Love you too Blue."

He walked over to the front door unlocking it, he noticed a note tapped to the door.

"Got called in for an emergency case. Be back by five, love you."

He pulled the note off the door and slipped it into his pocket before walking out and locking the door and then walking down the 4 flights of stairs to get to the main door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once he was out of his building he reached into his pockets for his headphones, only they weren't there.

He groaned, before continuing his walk to the cafe that had basically become another home to him and his friends.

Well at least it was only 3 blocks away. He looked around at greatest city on earth, New York was amazing.

He walked by one of the fancier restaurants before he heard a very familiar laugh.

He turned to look only to see  _Shiro,_ but not only Shiro, there was a tall darker skinned woman with long white hair standing next to him.

She smiled and laughed along with him.

Lance gasped.

Shiro said he was at work, why would he need to lie. Unless-

An older man bumped into Lance.

"Watch it, kid."

Lance turned and walked away at a fast pace dodging people as he made his way to the cafe. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance walked into the cafe.

Pidge sat at their usual table in grey sweat pants and a baggy green shirt with her hair back in a small pony tail and her usual round glasses on.

Lance made his way over and sat down across from her.

"Jeez Lance, it's 2:30, if I had known you were gonna be late I would have slept in."

Pidge spoke without looking up from her laptop.

"You know I have a really big assignment from the boss and I was up all night, why'd you even call us here anywa-"

She looked up to see Lance on the verge of tears.

She quickly saved her work and shut her laptop running over to the Employees Only door and coming back dragging Hunk behind her.

"Oh Lance, you're here! I'm making this new cake from an old recipe I found an-"

He stopped when he saw Lance and then he sat down along with Pidge.

"Lance, what's wrong? You can talk to us."

Pidge spoke in a soft voice, something that was very rare.

"Yeah Lance, whatever happened, will be okay."

Hunk spoke up grabbing on to Lances hand.

"I- Shiro-"

Lance started crying, the tears just spilt out.

"Oh no buddy, let's go into the back okay?"

Hunk guided Lance to the break room, Pidge following behind them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After Lance calmed down and Hunk made him some hot tea he got the other two to sit down so he could tell them what happened.

He took a deep breath.

"I think Shiro is cheating on me."

It was quiet for a moment before Pidge and Hunk both yelled.

"What?!"

Hunk started to ramble.

"Are you sure? I mean, Shiro is so nice and he loves you and he's just not the type to cheat! Have you told anyone else? Have you asked Shiro?!"

Pidge grabbed Hunks arm.

"Hunk shut up, Lance why do you think Shiro is cheating on you?"

Lance looked down at the cup of tea.

"Okay so, lately Shiro has been getting these weird phone calls almost everyday and he always walks into the other room before he answers it."

Hunk and Pidge both nodded.

"And last night I decided to listen in on him, and I heard him say ' _I told you not to call me past 10, Lance is here.'_ Then he hung up and walked back and told me it was just work and I just said ok and went to sleep."

Pidge spoke up.

"Okay, so he's acting really weird.."

"Yeah and then this morning I woke up to a note saying he was at work and he'd be back by five."

Lance felt tears start to fill his eyes again.

"But on my way here, over by that nice restaurant, I saw him laughing with some girl and they just looked so perfect together and that's why I was crying and oh my god-!"

Lance started to sob.

"That's so-"

Hunk quickly interrupted Pidge.

"Why would he lie to you?"

Lance choked on his sobs.

"I don't know! He was straight before we started dating so maybe he just couldn't do it!”

Hunk pulled Lance into a hug.

"Don't think like that, okay?! If he really is cheating on you then he's horrible and you can come stay with Shay and me, you got that?!?"

Pidge stood up and joined the hug.

"Yeah Lance, we love you! Now, when Shiro gets home you confront him!!! Okay?!"

Lance stood up and wiped his tears before grabbing his things.

"Yeah! I'll face my problems head on! I love you guys, I'll text you later!"

He ran out of the shop and back to his apartment. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance ended up waiting until eight o'clock, which just made him more upset.

He sat on the couch with Blue in his lap while watching reruns of GossipGirl, then he heard the keys in the door.

He sat up straight and gathered his courage, the front door opened and he turned to look at Shiro.

"Hey baby, sorry I'm late work was hectic. We have a big case right now and-"

Lance got up and walked over to him.

"Is that what you call it? 'Work'?"

Shiro looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Listen, I saw you with that girl and I want to know the truth." 

He took a deep breath.

"Are you cheating on me?" 


	2. Yes or No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mess

"Are you cheating on me?"

Shiro looked at Lance in shock for a second.

Cheating? On Lance? Where did he even get that idea from?

"Lance, I don't know what you're talking about-"

"No, Shiro! I saw you with that woman! The tall one with the white hair!"

Lance started to raise his voice.

"Allura? She's just-"

"Oh! So, she has a name now?! I thought she went by 'work' since you said you were going to 'work'."

Lance pulled the note out of his pocket.

"Hmmm, looks like it says work!"

Shiro took a step towards Lance.

"Listen I can explain all of this, let's just sit down an-"

"No Shiro, just say yes or no! Are you cheating on me!?"

Lance was yelling now, he could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"No, I'm not cheating on you."

"Then why did you need to lie and keep secrets from me?"

Shiro looked down at the ground.

"Well I uh... I-"

Lance turned around and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe this is happening."

Shiro stepped towards Lance and put his hand on his shoulder.

Lance immediately jerked away.

"No! Don't touch me! You can't even try to come up with a good explanation, god you couldn't even try!"

Lance went over to the hall closet and pulled out a baby blue suitcase.

"I'm leaving, I can't stay here with you. You can't even tell me why you're doing this."

Shiro went to grab the suitcase but Lance pushed him back.

"You won't get me to stay unless you tell me why you lied."

Lance looked at Shiro as he waited for an answer.

Shiro opened his mouth as if he was gonna speak but then closed it again.

"Okay then, fine. I guess you can finally bring your girlfriend over, if you haven't already."

Lance walked into their bedroom and went to the closet, grabbing clothes and tossing them into his suitcase.

Shiro stood in the kitchen but Lance didn't care as he took his makeup bag and started putting his face and hair products in.

By the time he was done getting the necessities and about half of his clothes, Hunk was already on his way and Lance was trying to get Blue into her carrier.

Blue went and hid behind Shiro who was still standing in the kitchen.

Lance glared at him before finally grabbing Blue and putting her in her carrier. His phone vibrated. 

 

**Ray of Fucking Sunshine: I'm here, do you need help?**

 

**Daddy Long Legz: could you come up and get Blue???**

 

**Ray of Fucking Sunshine: Sure thing buddy.**

 

Lance went back into the bathroom to make sure he had everything.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror and cringed. His eyes were red from crying and his hair was messed up.

Then he saw the necklace.

He took it off and looked at it, god what was he gonna do.

"I don't know what to do, he's in he bathroom right now getting ready to leave."

Then a pause.

Lance walked out into the bedroom to hear better.

"Lura, he saw us earlier. At the restaurant. He freaked out and packed up all his stuff-"

Lance walked out into the kitchen and threw the necklace at Shiro.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You couldn't even wait for me to leave? Lotor was right, 'once a straight man always a straight man'!"

Shiro instantly ended the call and sat his phone down.

"Wait,  _Lotor_?"

"Yeah Lotor, what, are you gonna get mad? Even though you're literally  _cheating_ on me?"

Hunk suddenly walked into the apartment.

"Hey sorry I just used my key- Oh, uh, Lance? Ready to go?"

Lance looked at Shiro one last time before turning and grabbing his luggage.

"I'll be back tomorrow to get the rest of my things, I expect you and your girlfriend to not be here."

Then Lance walked out leaving an awkward looking Hunk and upset Shiro.

"Uh, bye Shiro, I don't know what happened but if this is all a big misunderstanding then dude... You need to fix it. But uh, if you did cheat on him then um, you're a horrible person!"

Hunk grabbed Blue and her things and shut the door behind him, locking it.

Shiro looked down at the necklace before picking it up and then grabbing his phone. 

 

**One missed call from: Allura**

**Two missed calls from: Keith**

 

He turned his phone off and walked into thei-  _his, it was his bedroom now._

He laid down on the bed that now felt too empty.

Why couldn't he just tell him, all of this could have been avoided if he had just told him.

He could never cheat on Lance, he  _loved_ Lance. And Lance had been talking to Lotor?

His entire world was being destroyed.

He laid there holding on to the necklace and thinking until he finally drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance had stayed in his old room at Hunk’s for five days straight.

He cried, ate garlic knots (made by Hunk of course), ranted to Shay and cuddled with Blue. And Shiro had only tried to contact him  _once. Just one fucking time._ Which really showed how much he cared.

So, on the sixth day he decided to take Shay’s advice and stop moping around and actually take care of himself.

He got up and took a shower.

Then went through his stuff and put on fishnets, black high waisted shorts, a black crop topish sweatshirt with red roses on it and his black high heeled boots.

He put on some red lipgloss and a thin lace choker.

He looked at himself in the mirror and gulped.

The last time he dressed like this he had been a freshman in college looking for some fun and that's how he had met Lotor.

He pulled out his phone. 

 

**_Daddy Long Legz: Let's go to that old bar tonight at 8_ **

 

 ****He waited a few minutes before he got a response.

 

**Elf Prince: As long as you don't bring that guard dog you call a boyfriend**

 

**Daddy Long Legz: Don't worry he won't be coming**

 

**Elf Prince: Ok then I'll be there, make sure to wear something hot ;)**

 

Lance rolled his eyes before turning off his phone.

Should he really be doing this?

He shook his head. No, he couldn't back out now.

He took a deep breath and started thinking of an excuse he could tell Hunk. 

Tonight was going to be crazy.


	3. The Ex Boyfriend

Lance looked around as he walked down the alley way. It had been a long time since he had come here.

Someone grabbed his shoulder, he quickly turned around to look at who it was. 

_Lotor._

"Whoa relax, it's just me. I know this area is sketchy."

"Sorry, there's a lot of weird guys and-"

"Yeah I know, now come on the bar is right around the corner."

As they started walking Lance snuck a glance at Lotor.

He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with a black leather jacket. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his tan skin looked flawless as always.

"You look good, red always was a good color on you."

Lotor smirked while he spoke causing Lance to blush.

Once they stepped inside the bar Lance felt as if he had gone back in time, everything was still the same.

They sat down and Lotor ordered their drinks.

"So, do you still work for the old hag?"

Lance laughed.

"Who? Your mother?"

"Yes, my mother, the old hag."

They both laughed.

"Actually, I work with her. I was moved up to the main design room."

"Oh wow, that's great. I'm sure she was thrilled about that."

Lance laughed again.

"Well, actually it was pretty awkward cause it was like Hi! Remember me, I'm your sons ex boyfriend. Yeah, the one he brought home with him when he came out."

Lotor frowned.

"So uh, how are things with your parents?"

"They're still as racist and homophobic as before. How are things with the guard dog?"

Lance stayed silent.

"Must be pretty bad since you took the necklace off."

Lance sighed.

"Things just aren't.. very good right now."

Lotor wrapped his arm around Lance.

"Hey, life sucks. But right now we're here so let's enjoy it. Okay?"

Lance smiled and leaned into Lotor. "Okay." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile someone in the corner of the bar was watching them and furiously texting. And that someone was no other than Keith Kogane. 

 

 **Keith:** **shiro i swear to god lance is here with lotor**

 

**Shiro: Where?**

 

**Keith: at the gay bar we all went to in college**

 

**Keith: lotor just wrapped his arm around lance**

 

**Keith: lance is smiling**

 

**Shiro: I'm on my way.**

 

"So, how's Hunk?"

Lance was already on his fifth drink and he could not hold his liquor.

"Ohhhhhhh you know, him and Shay are living together. And they loveeeeeeeeee each otherrr."

Lotor reached for Lances drink.

"Okay Lance, I think you've had enough to-"

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

Lance whined as he hung onto Lotor.

"Do you need me to take you home?"

"Noooo, I already told Hunk I was staying out allllllllllll night."

Lotor started to get up but Lance still held on to him.

"Please don't leave."

"I'm not leaving you Lance, you're gonna come with me, okay?"

Lance started getting up.

He grabbed on to Lotor’s hand and looked at him while he blushed.

"Just to make sure you don't leave."

Lotor chuckled.

"Okay, let's get out of here."

He sat a bundle of cash on to the counter and led Lance outside.

He basically dragged Lance along behind him as Lance laughed at random things.

Once they reached Lotor’s apartment he sat Lance down while he fumbled with his keys.

Lance got up and pushed Lotor’s hand to his side. He looked up into his eyes and just stared at him.

"Lance, what are you doing, I wanna get in and you're in the wa-"

He was cut off by Lance smashing his lips against his and pushing him against the wall.

Lotor stood frozen for a second before pushing him away.

"What are you doing?! You're drunk! And you're dating Shiro!"

Once Lance heard Shiro’s name he broke into tears.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what happened, come on let's go in."

Lotor unlocked his door and pulled Lance inside, shutting and locking the door behind him.

 

**Keith: they're leaving**

 

**Shiro: What? To go where?**

 

**Keith: idk I'll follow them**

 

 **Keith: i think they're at his** **apartment**

 

**Shiro: what?**

 

**Keith: they walked to the top floor**

 

**Keith: lotor is looking for his keys**

 

**Keith: oh my god**

 

**Shiro: What??**

 

**Keith: lance just kissed him**

 

**Keith: lance is crying now**

 

**Keith: they went inside**

 

**Keith: shiro?**

 

**Shiro: Just go home Keith.**

 

**Keith: what about lance**

 

**Keith: shiro?**

 

**1 Missed Call From: Keith**

 

"Waitc, so let me get this straight, Shiro is cheating on you with a woman."

"Yes, you were righttttt. Once a straight man, always a straight man."

Lotor sighed out in frustration.

"No, I just said that because I was mad."

Lotor pulled Lance over to his closet and pulled out an oversized shirt.

"Here, I don't have any pants that would fit you."

Lance grabbed the shirt and walked into the bathroom.

Lotor grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a plain shirt and quickly changed into them.

Lance walked out of the bathroom and jumped on to the bed.

"Your bed is soooo nice."

Lotor ignored him as he walked into the bathroom and folded up Lance’s clothes.

He put his hair into a bun before doing his nightly routine and then walking back into his room.

"I'll be on the couch if you need anything."

"What, nooooo! Sleep with me pleaseee."

"No, I'm fine on the couch."

Lance got up and dragged Lotor over to the bed before pushing him down and climbing on top of him.

"Stay with me."

Lotor looked up at Lance.

"As cute as you look sitting on my chest with only my shirt on, the answer is still no."

Lance leaned down and kissed Lotor softly.

"..How about now?"

"Still no."

Lance whined before kissing Lotor again, harder this time.

"Now?"

"Nope."

Lance moved his way down so that his mouth was by Lotor’s stomach.

His hand hovered over Lotor’s pants before he suddenly slid it in.

"What are you-?! Ah-"

Lotor was cut off by Lance starting to stroke him.

"I still remember how you like it."

Lance looked up at Lotor before pulling his pants down and wrapping his mouth around his member.

"Lance, that's enough- Oh my god-!"

Lance went down further before coming back up and then repeating.

"Stop it. Lance, stop!"

Lotor pulled Lance’s head up.

Lance looked hurt before Lotor pulled him up so that they were next to each other and put his hand under Lance’s shirt.

"Let's just make this quick."

Lance watched as Lotor started rubbing their members together.

Lance moaned as Lotor started working them faster.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum. I can't-"

"Me too, looks like we’ve both been neglected. I’ll-"

Lance wrapped his arms around Lotor.

"Don’t stop! You’re so good, I- Takashi!"

Lotor squeezed his eyes shut pretending he didn't just hear that.

As the both neared their release Lotor bit into Lance’s neck and made a few hickeys.

Lance came on to his stomach and Lotor followed right after.

Lance laid back and breathed heavily as Lotor reached over to grab a tissue and clean them both up.

Once he was finished he pulled Lance under the covers and held him as he sobbed.


	4. Missed Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip Lotor

Lance slowly opened his eyes as he woke up.

He felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around him and he immediately thought of Shiro.

He closed his eyes and started to drift back to sleep but then he noticed the smell.

This was- He sat up and looked around and..

_Lotor._

Lance gasped as he quickly got out of the bed and ran into the bathroom.

He looked into the mirror as tears began to fill his eyes. 

_No I couldn't have, I wouldn't do this._

He saw one of the hickeys peeking out from under the shirt.

Lance completely crumbled on to the ground and started sobbing.

"What the fuck did I do?!"

He heard a knock come from the door.

"Are you okay?"

Lance just stared at him and Lotor sighed.

"I'll drive you back to Hunk’s place if you want me too."

Lance nodded as he got up and put his shorts on.

"You can just keep the shirt, I'll give you a bag for your other stuff."

Lotor walked away and came back with a small black bag.

"I was gonna get rid of it anyways.."

Lance quietly put his stuff in the bag and put his shoes on.

"Ready?"

"..Yeah"

The drive back to Hunk’s apartment was silent.

Lance checked his phone. 

 

**3:01 PM**

 

**27 Missed Calls from: Ray of Fucking Sunshine**

 

**Ray of Fucking Sunshine: Hey Lance, I just wanted to make sure you're ok. Call me.**

**11 Missed Calls from: Green Goblin**

 

**Green Goblin: hunk is freaking out where the fuck are you**

 

**5 Missed Calls from: Mullet Wearing Asshole**

 

Lance frowned at his phone.

Why would Keith be calling him?

..Unless something happened to Shiro.

Lance turned his phone off.

Right now he just needed to talk to Hunk and tell him that everything was alright.

Lotor found a place to park and turned to look at Lance.

"I'm sorry about last night-"

"No, it's not your fault. I know you tried to stop me and god, I'm such a horrible person. I'm just in a bad place with Takashi and I took it out on you. I am  _so_ sorry. I hope this doesn't fuck everything up between us."

Lotor put his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

"Lance, don't worry about me. Once you're ready, go find Shiro and explain everything to him. What you guys have is special and I really hope I didn't fuck it up."

Lance climbed out of the car.

"Thanks, you're a really great guy Lotor."

They both smiled at each other before Lance walked inside the apartment complex and Lotor drove away realizing this might be the last time he'd see Lance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance walked into the apartment and took his shoes off.

He was about to go look for Hunk before he noticed a very familiar pair of shoes among the others.

Lance ran into the living room to see Hunk and Shay talking and drinking tea.

Hunk stood up.

"Lance! Where were you!? I called you a million times!"

"Hunk, I promise I'll tell you everything later but why is  _he_ here."

Shay stood up.

"I invited him over. He's in your room."

Lance looked at them in shock.

"No, I can't. Not right now-"

"Lance, you need to talk to him!"

"Why are you doing this to me!? This is my life!"

"I hate seeing you like this! You stay in bed for five days and then you just go out all night and come back at 3:30 in the afternoon! Do you know how worried I was!?"

Shay grabbed on to Hunk’s arm to try and calm him down.

"Fine, I'll talk to him..."

Lance walked down the hallway and turned to face his old bedroom door.

His hand hovered above the door knob before he finally opened it and walked in, closing the door behind him.

Shiro sat on his bed.

He turned to look at him and Lance saw the dark circles under his eyes.

He sat down on his old desk, sitting the black bag down next to him.

Lance spoke first.

"Hey..."

"Hey."

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Shiro spoke up.

"Where were you last night?"

Lance looked at him with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, I was with a friend.."

"Which friend?"

"Nyma."

They sat in silence again.

"Why would you lie to me?"

Lance froze.

"Wha-?"

"That's what you said to me before you left. So, why are _you_  lying to  _me_?"

Lance just stared at the ground.

Shiro got up and walked over to Lance.

"Answer my question."

Shiro grabbed Lance’s face and looked him in the eyes.

" _Why would you lie to me?_ "

Lance started to shake.

"I'm so, so, so sorry! I didn't know-"

Shiro let go of his face and pulled his phone out.

"Keith saw everything, he told me everything. Why the hell would you go with him?!"

Lance started to cry.

"I know I shouldn't have done it, but after I found out you cheated on me I-"

"I didn’t fucking cheat on you, Lance! When did I ever say that?!"

"Then who-?"

"She's Coran’s niece! She's a fucking wedding planner! She was helping me set up so I could propose to  _you_!"

Lance let out a sob.

"Oh Kashi, I'm so sorry..."

Shiro sat back down on the bed.

"So, what did you do with him?"

"Oh god, Takashi no, I am so sorry. I was drunk, I didn't mean it and I was so upset-"

"Just tell me what you did, Lance."

Lance started crying even harder.

Shiro walked over and grabbed the black bag.

"Ah-! Takashi, wait!"

Shiro opened the bag and pulled out its belongings.

"You wore this to go see him?"

Lance wiped his tears away and nodded his head.

Shiro threw the bag on to the floor.

"I can't believe this is happening.."

He walked over to Lance and pulled his shirt up.

"Wha-?! Stop!"

Once he saw the bite marks and hickeys he froze.

"Is he trying to get fucking killed?!"

Shiro practically growled as he picked Lance up and tossed him on to the bed.

"Shiro, stop it!"

Shiro climbed on top of Lance and pulled his shirt up.

"Stop-!"

Shiro bit into Lance’s skin hard.

Lance cried out and pushed him away.

Shiro started sucking hickeys all over Lance’s upper body.

"Kashi, stop-"

Lance’s phone rang, Shiro immediately grabbed it.

 

**Incoming Call from: Lotor**

 

Lance reached for his phone but Shiro pushed him back down.

"I'm going to fucking kill him, I swear."


	5. The Guard Dog and His Kitten

Shiro answered the call and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Lotor, I swear to god, I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Oh, great you're back already! Could you be a good doggy and hand the phone over to Lance?"

Lance made another grab for the phone but Shiro got off the bed and walked out of the room.

"You need to back off, Lotor. You know he's with me and you still went out with him last night. I didn't think you were the type to try and steal boyfriends."

Lotor couldn't help but laugh.

"Me? You're the one that came along and swept Lance away from  _me._ We were perfectly happy until  _you_ came into the picture. And besides, last time I checked you were cheating on  _him._ Anyways, make sure to tell Lance to call me back."

Before Shiro could answer Lotor hung up.

"Takashi, stop it!"

Shiro was already at the front door putting his shoes on.

"Kashi, I swear to god, if you lay a single finger on him-"

Shiro turned around and glared at Lance.

"Why do you care about him so much? Do you  _love_ him? Is that why you didn't want to see me, because you're going to leave me for  _him_?"

"Of course not! I love  _you!_ But you're a police office, actually you're the fucking chief of police! You can't go around trying to kill people!"

Shiro sighed and turned back around grabbing his car keys and phone.

"That's what you're worried about? My job?"

"Um, yes!"

Hunk peeked around the corner.

"Uh, hey, is everything okay? Where are you guys going?"

Lance ran over and grabbed Hunk.

"Oh my god, he's so mad. He's gonna hurt Lotor and-"

"Wait, wait, wait did you say  _Lotor?"_

Lance groaned.

"Yes! I was with Lotor! Shiro's really mad and I don't know what to do!"

" _You_ were with  _Lotor._ "

"Yes."

Shiro walked out of the apartment closing the door behind him.

"Ah! I have to go after him! Shay, I’m taking your bike!"

Lance ran out calling after Shiro and leaving a very confused Hunk. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shiro got into his car and started driving.

He picked up his phone and started calling Keith.

"Hello? Shiro, are you okay?"

"I'm fine but I need Lotor’s address right now."

"What, why?! Is Lance still there? I'm coming too!"

"What!? No, just give me his address!"

"Fine! It's 32 Highland Ave. He's on the penthouse floor."

"Okay Keith, thanks."

Shiro hung up and continued driving.

He had no idea what he was going to do but he was pissed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance pedaled as fast as he could.

This was all his fault, if only he'd just stayed in bed.

Why'd he have to text Lotor?! And why'd he have to overreact to Shiro lying?!

He should have thought about it more before he left. Now everything was ruined.

He just had to get to Lotor’s place before Shiro so he could help him.

He kept pedaling as he got closer.

Just three more blocks, it's okay. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shiro ran up the stairs to Lotor’s apartment.

Once he reached the top he ran down the hallway to the last room and banged on the door.

"Open up, asshole! Let's have a real talk, okay?!"

Shiro continued banging on the door until Lotor opened it.

"Will you shut up? What if one of my neighbors hears and calls the  _police."_

Shiro glared at him.

"Are you threatening me?"

Lotor smirked back at him.

"Oh no, I just don't want you to get in trouble."

Lance ran up the stairs breathing heavily.

Once he reached the top floor he saw Shiro and Lotor talking.

Oh thank god, he sighed. They're just talking.

Lotor caught sight of Lance and smiled.

"Kitten! You made it, I was getting worried it was just your puppy!"

Lotor pushed past Shiro and made his way to Lance.

"Wow, you sure look great in my clothes."

Lotor leaned in my Lances ear and whispered.

"But you look even better without them."

Lance blushed and pushed Lotor away just as Shiro got between them.

"What the hell did you say to him?"

Lotor rolled his eyes.

"Nothing! I swear!"

Lotor winked at Lance.

Shiro grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Don't even fucking look at him."

Lance tried to pull Shiro back. "Takashi stop, let him go."

"Yeah, be a good doggy and let me go."

Shiro tightened his grip on Lotor.

"What the fuck did you say?"

Lotor looked him in the eye.

"I said,  _Be a good doggy-_ "

Shiro went to punch him but Lotor slipped out of his grasp.

"You know, I'm a model so I need this pretty face to make money."

Shiro got closer to Lotor.

"Get the fuck over here."

Lotor walked over to Shiro.

"I hate people like you. You try to act all tough but in reality I know you're terrified that Lance with leave you for me."

Shiro growled and moved forward to hit Lotor but Lotor got to him first.

"You're pathetic."

Shiro got up and punched Lotor in the face.

"You need to learn when to shut up!"

Lance moved between them and slapped Lotor.

"What is your problem!? Why do you act like this when he's around!?"

Lance turned to Shiro.

"And you! You idiot! Why do you have to be so violent!"

They both looked at Lance in shock.

"Listen Shiro, I know you're mad but you don't need to take it out on him! I'm the one who made a move on him. I was drunk and lonely and depressed and I used Lotor as an outlet for that."

Shiro just stood in shock looking at Lance.

"He said no, multiply times. I fucked up and I know that. But I love  _you,_ Takashi. Not Lotor or anyone else. Sure we have a past together but it's just that, it's in the  _past."_

Shiro looked at the ground and frowned.

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about Allura and I shouldn't have gone to Lotor. I understand if you don't wanna be with me anymore. Or even see me."

Lance held back his tears as he spoke.

"Lance, I'm sorry too. I should have told you the truth about Allura, we could have avoided this whole mess. But I love you too, and I want to be together."

Shiro wrapped Lance in a hug.

They stayed like that for a minute before Lotor cleared his throat.

Lance let go of Shiro and hugged Lotor.

"And you, you big asshole! Be nice, okay!?"

Lotor chucked as he hugged Lance back.

"Okay, Lance."

Lotor looked over at Shiro and smirked.

"Come on Takashi, let's hug it out."

They all laughed as Shiro joined the hug.

"What the fuck."

They all turned to look at Keith who was standing at the end of the hallway.

"I thought you were gonna fight him! I brought my knife, look!"

Keith pulled out his knife and Lance burst into laughter.

"What is wrong with you, Mullet?!"

Keith frowned as Lance walked over to him.

"Anyways, what were you doing at a gay bar, hmm?"

Keith blushed.

"I was just um, getting a drink.."

"Yeah sure, Keith."

Lance laughed again as Keith covered his face in embarrassment. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After they all talked for a while Lance and the others left Lotor with a hug.

Keith left on his motorcycle and Shiro put Shays bike in his trunk and they went to Hunk’s apartment.

After they told Hunk everything they packed up Lance’s things, got Blue and left. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance walked into the apartment and let Blue out of her carrier.

Shiro walked up behind Lance and wrapped his arms around him.

"I missed you so much."

Lance turned to face Shiro.

"I missed you too."

Shiro pressed his lips against Lance’s and kissed him gently.

Lance kissed him back as Shiro slid his hands up his shirt.

"Mmmm, Kashi.."

Shiro took up Lance’s shirt and looked at where Lotor had left marks.

"Hey, I'm with you right now. Don't worry about him."

Shiro sighed as he took his own shirt off and threw it to the floor.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out Lances necklace.

He slowly put the necklace on Lance and kissed him again.

"I love you, Lance."

Lance smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Kashi."

Shiro walked into their bedroom and turned to look at Lance.

"You coming?"

Lance smiled.

"Yeah, give me a minute."

He looked around at every thing before smiling again and making his way to the bedroom.

"It's good to be back." 


End file.
